Barbecue tools, or utensils, are those which are commonly used with gas and charcoal grills. These tools commonly have long handles to reduce the possibility that the user will be burned by the open flame and high heat of the barbecue grill. However, long-handled barbecue tools are difficult to store in the space normally used for storage of kitchen utensils because of their length. Furthermore, long-handled barbecue tools may not easily fit in a dishwasher. Finally, long-handled barbecue tools may be difficult to use because of their length, particularly when used with a small barbecue grill or when used in a small space.
It is desirable to provide barbecue tools which have the safety features of long-handled barbecue tools, but which are easy to store and which can easily fit into a dishwasher.